What if there was no war in Divergent?
by Divergent4infinity
Summary: Ok so here's a fanfiction I wrote(i know nobody will like it or read it) about how life would be like in Divergent if there wasn't a war!
1. Chapter 1: Candor or Dauntless

"Finally the end of initiation" Tris cheered

"I know what a relief " Christina smiled

"Glad you guys made it' Tobias said giving Tris a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Four" Zeke waved "want to play Candor or Dauntless with the new members tonight"

"Sure" Tobias agreed

"What's Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asked

"It's like truth or dare" Zeke replied

"Oh cool" Christina laughed

"Yeah" Zeke grinned "but if you don't complete a truth or dare you're given then you'll have to have a whole big spoon of this hot sauce and let me warn you this hot sauce is very hot"

"Great" Tris said sarcastically

Later at night Zeke, Shauna, Eric, Tobias, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Peter and Tris were all sitting down ready to start the game.

"Ok," Zeke said "Here are the hot sauce lets begin the game"

"I'll start" Shauna smirked

"Ok Shauna, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to propose to your least favourite person here"

Then Shauna walks to Eric and beds down on one knee "Will you marry me"Eric raises his left eyebrow while everyone laughs.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Why did you leave your old faction?"

"To be independent and meet new people," Christina said "Now Marlene, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to walk right in the middle of the pit and scream out your crushes name and what you like about him"Marlene blushed then walked to in the middle of the pit "Uriah, he's very good looking"

Everyone laughed hysterically while Marlene and Uriah were in a blushing state.

"Peter, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"Kiss the person you like the least in this room"

Peter shook his head and grabbed the hot sauce, put it on the spoon and licked it all off "Water...get my water"

Marlene passed Peter a bottle of water and he drank it all up.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Why do they call you Four"

Tris and Tobias looked at each other, Tobias nodded "Because that's how many fears I have"

"Only four fears?" Christina questioned

"Yep anyways Will, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"Do a break-up scene with Christina"

"How dare you I trusted you we are done" Will chuckled "Eric, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes" Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Are you dating Shauna?"

"Um...no" Zeke blushed "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"Dance with no music for 1 minute"

Lynn jumped up and the funniest moves that made everyone laugh a lot.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Who do you like least in this room and why?"Tris glanced at Eric "Eric, because he doesn't have feelings for anyone"

Eric rolled his eyes and frowned at her "I have fee-"

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Do you like Zeke more than a friend?"

"Uhh...yes" she was as red as a tomato "Four, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"What's your real name?"


	2. Chapter 2: The talk

"Uhh only Tris knows and I'm not going to tell you" Tobias nodded, "I think that's it for the night"

"Oh yeah, I'll have it then we'll be done for the night"

"Sure"

Tobias grabbed the hot sauce bottle and put it on his spoon and swallowed it all. He started coughing "water...please" and Tris passed him a bottle of water "thanks" and he gurgled it all down.

After the game, Tobias and Tris walked into Tobias's room.

Tris started laughing and smiling.

"What?" Tobias asked

"I just...how come you don't want people to know your name?"

"Because it reminds me of him"

"Do you think you'll ever forgive him?"

"No""You don't want to?"

"No"

"Sorry...I shouldn't have brought it up I know you hate this topic"

"Don't apologise" Tobias kissed her softly on the lips "I don't mind"

Tris smiled.

"I love your smile" Tobias smiled as well

"I love your smile too because it only comes rarely"

"I guess I'm not the smiling type"

"I wish you were"

"Do you know what job you're going to take now that you're a member?" Tobias said changing the subject.

"I was thinking of doing what you do" Tris bit her bottom lip "being a trainer and training initiates"

"But you could only do that 10 weeks a year"

"I know and Tobias I want to ask you something"

"Anything"

"I want our relationship to be... I mean I don't want us to have any secrets between us"

"There aren't any secrets between us anymore"

"Sometimes I feel as if you haven't told me something...a secret"

"There's nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"It's getting late" Tobias yawned

"Yeah talk to you tomorrow"

Tris walked out of his bedroom thinking that Tobias is keeping something big from her. She could tell she knew Tobias well now and knew that he was holding back on something but she didn't know what.

The next morning Tris walked to Tobias's bedroom.

There was a woman there.

She knew exactly who she was.

How is this possible? Tris thought


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayed

"Hello I'm Evelyn Johnson" the woman said to Tris.

"I know exactly who you are" Tris rolled her eyes

"Tris-" Tobias walked up to her

"No" Tris whispered "you said...did you know she was alive before today"

"Yes"

"When were you planning to tell me"

"I..."

"You said there was no secrets between us...you lied"

"Yes and I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it"

Tobias's mother died in pregnancy when he was young how was she alive now? Tris thought

"Look Tris..."

"I said I don't want to hear it"

"But-"

"I should go"

"Don't" Tobias begged "please"

"What?"

"I didn't think it was important"

"Oh so you don't think it's important that your mother is alive...when did you find out anyways"

"About a year ago"

"A year..." Tris couldn't believe it "so she left you when you were young with him...that monster on your own" she looked at Evelyn with hate in her eyes.

"Tobias's father was very abusive" Evelyn jumped in "I had to leave, I couldn't stay with him"

"You didn't think about taking him with you?" Tris rose her eyebrows.

Evelyn just looked at the ground.

"What does she want with you now?" Tris asked Tobias

"She wants to be a family again"

"What?...are you...are you going to?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"Your considering it? This woman" she pointed at Evelyn with tears in her eyes "is selfish and didn't even care for her own son how could you forgive her? She left you with him when you were little"

"I know...I'm just thinking about it okay?"

"Whatever, I can't believe you didn't tell me"

"I'm sor-" Tris walked out of Tobias's bedroom before he was able to finish his sentence.

How dare he? How could he keep something like this from her? Will he forgive Evelyn? Tris thought

"Hey Tris" Christina ran up to her

"Uhh...hey" Tris wiped tears away from her eyes

"Um...are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure...have you been crying?"

"No"

"Oh really why is there tears in your eyes then" Christina lifted her eyebrows.

"It's nothing important"

"You want to talk about it"

"No"

"As you wish, but if you do want to talk about it later come to me okay?"

"Okay thanks"

"No worries" Christina patted her back


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow

**A/N: Ok it's my first author's note for this fanfiction but just want to say to you guys that I'm going to start doing the rest of this fanfiction in first-person cause I thought this would be better with it :) thanks guys**

Tris POV:

The whole day I was thinking about Tobias and Evelyn.

I'm at lunch with my friends eating burgers, and Tobias is nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Four?" I asked her friends.

"Nope I haven't all day," Marlene said with a confusing look on her face "which is strange."

I chuckled "yeah."

"Guys, you want to do something tonight?" Zeke grinned.

"Yeah," everybody said except me.

"Tris?" Uriah said with his eyebrows rising.

"Mmm"

"You in?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Is everything okay you've hardly spoken a few words today" Will questioned.

"Yeah" I lied "of course."

"So you'll come tonight?" Zeke grinned wider.

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of holding a big party at my apartment."

"Oh cool."

"So you in."

"Sure I suppose."

"Great it's at 6" Zeke clapped his hands "and if you see Four ask him to come as well."

"Uhh, I think you should just ask him."

"What why? wait are you two fighting?"

"No" I lied again and I knew everyone knew I was from the way their eyebrows are all lifting "what?"

"Oh, nothing," Christina said taking a big bite of her burger.

"Okay..." now it is my turn to lift my eyebrows "well I'm going to go so I'll see you guys at Zeke's party."

Tobias POV:

I've messed it up with Tris. Why didn't I just tell her about Evelyn when I had the chance? I'm an idiot.

I hear a knock at my door.

I was hoping for it to be Tris, but instead, I see Zeke standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey," I say.

"What's up" he replies

"Not too much."

"Why weren't you at lunch?"

"Wasn't hungry."

"Okay well, tonight there's going to be a big party at my place you are coming?"

"Is Tris going?"

"Yeah"

"Oh" I'm not sure if I should go Tris probably doesn't want to see me.

"So...you coming?"

"Okay," I say feeling regret of answering his question with that answer.

"Great" he smirks "is everything okay with you and Tris she was reticent at lunch and you have been in your apartment all day."

"Yep everything's okay" I hate lying to him even though I'm not Candor.

"Okay if u say so" he shrugs.

"See you at the party."

"It's at 6."

"Okay great."

"See you."

Tris POV:

There's a knock at my door.

_Please don't be Tobias_

I open it and see Christina "what are you doing here?"

"We're going to get ready for the party," she says it likes it's obvious oh I guess it is obvious _this is Christina._

"Okay..." I check my watch it's 4:00 "we still have two hours it doesn't take that long to get ready for a party."

"Are you even a girl?"

"What?"

"How long do you think it's supposed to take to get red ready for an hour?"

"20 minutes I guess."

"What...how?"

"I don't know I'd just grab anything from my closet put it on and put my hair up what else?"

"Come on I'll teach you to be a proper girl let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5: Let's party

**A/N: Thanks to all of you putting feedback in the reviews feedback is always great :) hope you like this chapter!**

Christina takes me to the Dauntless stores.

"Why are we here?" I ask my friend.

"To get ready for a party" she rolls her eyes.

"Can't we just get something from our closets?"

"No way" she frowns at me "come on now we are going to that store over there called 'Dress like a Dauntless'"

"Ok" I sigh.

Christina drags me into the store and I spot an outfit that I found attractive it's a black leather jacket with black tights.

"That would look good on you" Christina squeals, and I smile at the outfit.

"Yeah probably."

"Well go try it on."

"Yes"

I walk into one of the change rooms and strip all my clothes off and put on the leather jacket and tights. I look in the mirror, and I know that I want this outfit for the party.

"It suits you," Christina tells me.

"Thanks"

"Now I need to pick an outfit."

I sit down on one of the chairs and wait for Christina to finish "come on Christina we've been here for an hour" I say feeling bored.

"I'm almost finished. I've got these two outfits which do you like better?" she holds out two outfits for me to see.

"Ooh, I like that one" I point at the outfit that has black jeans and a thick black jumper.

"Yes," she screeches.

"Finally"

We walk out of 'Dress like a Dauntless', and I look at my watch to check the time it's 5:30 "Christina there's half an hour until the party we need to get changed quickly" I tell her.

"No, we still need to put makeup on."

"But then we will be late."

"We will only be late by 20 minutes we won't miss much."

"Ok"

Christina hauls me into her apartment "get changed so we can put makeup on and go."

I grab my outfit, walk to the bathroom and chuck all the clothes on. I walk out and see that Christina has all her makeup supplies on the table and ready to explode our faces with it "come here so I can do your makeup." she smiles at me.

Her hands are on my head, so it stays still and applies eyeshadow, blush, lipstick and some highlighter "ok done" Christina says to me and starts applying makeup on her face "and finished me too let's go now" It's precisely 6 we'll probably be there in 5 minutes I wonder if Tobias is going.

When we arrive at Zeke's apartment, and wow there is a lot of people.

"Hey," Zeke says looking sluggish he's probably drunk.

"Hi, this is a cool party is Four here?"

"Yeah, I think he's getting drinks in the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem" then I walk off I think I should talk to Tobias, but I'm not sure. Decision made. I see Tobias in the kitchen, and when he spots me, he immediately walks to me.

"Tris can we talk please I just want to explain."

"Fine"

"Look I'm so sorry I should've told you about Evelyn."

"Yeah you should of"

"I swear I'll never keep anything from you again."

"Never?"

"Yes," he grabs my hands and presses his lips on my knuckles "do you forgive me."

"I guess."

"Do you mean it?"

"I do" I smile and hug him.

He kisses me lightly on the mouth.

"Let's go back to the party."

"Yeah"

"Ok people at the end of the party I want Tris, Four, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Peter, Will, Christina and Shauna to stay back" Zeke announces.

"I wonder why," I say to Tobias smiling.

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be some more Candor or Dauntless and maybe some other game like never have I ever :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Game night

**A/N: Ok this chapter there's going to be some Candor or Dauntless :) enjoy!**

At the end of the party Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Christina, Will, Peter, Tobias and I are still at Zeke's party.

"Why'd you tell us to stay back?" Shauna asks.

"Because we're going to have a game night."

I lift my left eyebrow "game night?" I say

"Yes we are going to be playing Candor or Dauntless then some never have I ever ooh and probably get into teams and have prank wars."

"You do realise it's 12 right now," I tell him.

"Yeah so."

"It's late how are we going to do all that now."

"Who cares if we sleep late."

"I guess."

"Ok guys get into a circle," he tells everyone.

I sit next to Christina and Marlene, and Tobias is across from me.

"Let's start it's my party so I should go first." Zeke grins.

"You always go first," Tobias says rolling his eyes and Zeke shrugs.

"Can I go first?" I ask Zeke, and he nods in response "ok Shauna, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless duh," she replies.

I start laughing "kiss Zeke," I say, and Shauna gives me a death glare. Zeke and Shauna both like each other it's obvious, so hopefully, my dare will help them get together. Shauna stands up and walks up to Zeke and bends down and kisses his cheek "Nope you have to do it on the mouth" I giggle, and she gives me another death glare. She connects her mouth with Zeke's for 10 seconds then when she pulls apart from the kiss she walks back to where she was sitting with a bright smile planted on her face.

"Peter, Candor or Dauntless," Shauna asks.

"Dauntless," Peter replies.

"I dare you to break into Eric's apartment for 5 minutes."

"What if he's there?"

"I doubt it."

We all walk outside Eric's apartment, and Peter opens the door and sits on Eric's couch. Lucky for Peter, Eric isn't here. When Peter finishes his 5 minutes, he runs out, and we all walk back to Zeke's apartment.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless" Peter frowns.

"Candor" Marlene answers.

"Are you dating Uriah?"

"Uhh no um Tris, Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor," I say.

"Tell us one of your fears."

"Uh drowning in a tank of water," I tell everyone, and Peter laughs at me "yeah hilarious Peter."

"It is isn't it?" he says, and I roll my eyes.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless," I say.

"Dauntless obviously"

I laugh again "Kiss Shauna."

"What? we just did that."

"Oh well, a dares a dare." Shauna and Zeke, both blush and Zeke, and kisses Shauna.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless" Zeke smirks.

"Candor" Tobias responds.

"Who in this room would you kiss except for Tris" Zeke's smirk widens, and Tobias's left eyebrow rises.

"Um I don't know Shauna I guess," Tobias says "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless" Lynn answers.

"Kiss Peter" Tobias grins. There's a lot of kissing in today's Candor or Dauntless game. Tobias and I have had our suspicions about Lynn and Peter liking each other.

**A/N: Haha ended in a cliffhanger will Lynn kiss Peter? Next chapter coming soon love ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7: I feel queasy

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry for not updating for a while I've been quite busy with school I'll try updating more! I'm going to try and add a bit of drama in this chapter(I'll try) and thank you for all the reviews, please put ideas in for me in the reviews for this fanfiction hope you like this chapter :)**

"What?" Lynn says looking confused "are you serious say no please."

"I am serious," I tell her.

"Just so you all know" Lynn announces to everyone in the room "I'm only doing this because I don't want that hot sauce," she says pointing at the hot sauce bottle, and Peter frowns. She moves from where she is sitting and walks to Peter and sits in front of him and leans forward. When they kiss Peter surprisingly wraps his arms around her. No matter how much I hate Peter I want him to be with Lynn maybe he will finally be nice to at least one person for a change. When they finally pull apart, Lynn sits back in her spot, and I notice Peter smile _that's surprising._

"Um, Will, Candor or Dauntless" Lynn smiles.

"Candor" Will replies.

"When did you start going out with Christina?"

"In the second stage of initiation," Will responds "Sweetheart, Candor Or Dauntless" he's asking Christina obviously.

"Dauntless," Christina says.

"I dare you to kiss me" blah too much kissing today.

"Not a problem" she grins and leans into Will and kisses him for a while.

"Guys seriously get over it we want to play a game we're not here to watch you make out for the whole night," Peter tells Will and Christina as he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever" Christina replies and gives him a death glare.

"Ok guys, we all had a turn you want to play bed, Wed or dead now?" Zeke asks us, and we all nod our heads in reply.

"Alright, I guess I'll start this game as well," I say.

"Sure" Zeke grins.

"Christina, bed, wed or dead um Will, Uriah, Peter."

"Uhh, so bed Uriah, wed Will and dead Peter," Christina tells everyone, and Peter rolls his eyes and everyone laughs "What?"

"Nothing" Zeke replies.

"Ok, Marlene, bed, wed or dead," Christina says "Uriah, Eric, Four."

She blushes "Bed Four, wed Uriah and dead Eric" she looks at the floor. Uriah grins "Four, bed, wed or dead let's see" she's thinking "Shauna, Tris, Christina."

"Bed Shauna, wed Tris and dead Christina sorry Chris" now it's my turn to blush, and Christina gives Tobias a fake, friendly smile "Zeke bed, wed or dead uhh Marlene, Lynn, Shauna."

"Ok, bed Marlene wed Shauna, and dead Lynn" Lynn frowns, and Zeke notices "ya know I don't want you dead," he tells Lynn

"Yep," Lynn says "I know."

Blah, I feel funny my head, and stomach hurt, and I'm turning pale "Tris are you alright?"

"Mhm," I reply.

"Are you sure you're pale."

"Yes," I whisper "I'm good" I'm not. I feel like I'm going to hurl. I gag.

"Tris," Tobias says "someone get a bucket she's going to puke" Zeke hands me a mini bin, and I gag again, and this time my dinner makes a reappearance in the bin.

"Guys I'm going to take her to her apartment see you tomorrow," Tobias tells everyone "come," he tells me. I get up, and he hugs me. We walk to my apartment in silence.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks me when we arrive at my apartment.

"Honestly not really," I say.

"I'll stay with you tonight I'll sleep on the coach" he insists.

"You don't have t-"

"I am" he smiles "come on go to sleep" I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you please give ideas in the reviews I would be forever grateful LoVe YoU aLL! :)))**


	8. Chapter 8: Sickness

**A/N: Love you all :))) hope you like this chapter!**

Tris POV:

I wake up nauseous, and my head is throbbing. I see Tobias is still asleep on the couch. The sight of him makes me smile. I got up twice at night to throw up _I hate being sick. _When my boyfriend wakes up, he sits beside me and puts his hand to my forehead.

"You're burning up," he says.

"Yeah" I whisper.

"Are you hungry?"

"If I eat anything I'll puke. Even the thought of food makes me want to puke."

"You probably have gastro it lasts a few days, so you need to stay in bed the whole time."

"But-" I want to argue.

"No buts you're staying here, and I am too"

"No," I tell him "you don't need to I'll be fine."

"You're right I don't need to," he says, and I feel angry, _so he's going to leave me? _"but I want to I want to stay with you" he kisses my forehead, and I blush. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, and the door opens, and I see Christina and Marlene.

"Hey" I smile.

"How are you feeling," Chistina says, and both of my friends sit beside me on the bed next to Tobias.

"Not too great" I admit.

"What happened yesterday though you were fine at the start of the game then you looked pale and puked" Marlene questions.

"I don't know I felt fine at the start of the game then I just felt queasy it was weird."

"Anyways we should leave you to rest. Call if you need anything," Christina says then hugs me and both my friends walk out the door. Tobias starts stroking my hair I like the feeling, and I decide that if I have to stay in bed for a few days might as well make the most of it. My eyes flutter closed, and I take a nap.

Tobias POV:

I stay with Tris until she falls asleep. I go to the cafe and fetch some chicken soup for Tris. I hope this makes her feel better. I'm going to go to Christina's apartment.

I knock on her door, and Christina opens. I see Will sitting on the couch.

"Sorry to interrupt," I say.

"You're not interrupting come in" Christina smiles sweetly, and I walk in.

"I just came by to ask if I can borrow a few bags of tea for Tris."

"Of course" her smile widens. She walks to the kitchen, opens the cupboard and hands me a packet of tea bags.

"Thanks," I tell her.

"Not a problem" then I leave and walk back to my girlfriend's apartment. When I arrive, I see she's still asleep. I sit beside her and play with her hair.

**A/N: PLEASE guys I need ideas put in a few in the reviews! Sorry for making this a short chapter I had short time! Love all of you, beautiful divergent lovers :))) **


	9. Chapter 9: Visitors

**A/N: My heads going to blow if I don't come up with ideas for this fanfiction...please put in ideas for me in the reviews. Hope you like this chapter love you all :))) and I'm going to try and make my chapter longer for you. Oh and guys just to clarify Tobias and Tris haven't said "I love you" in this fanfiction yet I have an idea on how they will tell each other...**

**Tris POV:**

When I wake up, I see Tobias sitting beside me, smiling at me. _Gosh, I love his smile._

"You feeling better now?" he asks me.

"Yeah, a bit better. I have a bit of appetite now," I tell him.

"That's good because I picked up a few things for you" he's so thoughtful I want to kiss him, but I don't him to catch my sickness.

"Thank you," I smile at him.

"No problem," he kisses my forehead "I got you chicken soup and picked up a few tea bags from Christina."

I hug him. I don't know why I feel so much for him right now.

He grins, "I'll heat your soup and make your tea, and you can eat in bed."

"Great thanks," I say, his smile widens, and he walks to the kitchen. A few minutes later he comes back with a bowl of steaming soup and a cup of hot tea on a tray. He puts the tray on my lap.

"Mmm," I say, "I love chicken soup." I take a bite of my soup, and my tongue burns "agh."

"Oops sorry too hot" my boyfriend replies, he blows my food to make it cooler "Is that better?" I take another bite.

"Yep, perfect." he watches me eat for a few minutes without saying a word "um Tris" he broke the silence.

"Yeah," I say.

"I should've told you this as soon as you woke up..."

"What?"

"You have visitors."

"Visitors? Who?" then I realise who it might be.

"Your brother and his friend."

"Susan?"

"Yeah, I think that was her name."

I smile, I've wanted to see them for ages.

"Why are they here though," I ask.

"They had visitation time they can visit other factions I don't know how long though," he says.

"Where are they now?"

"Meeting our friends in the pit."

"I'm going."

"Nope, you're staying in bed."

"Come on, please, I want to see them."

"I'll bring them here if you want."

"Yes, please."

"Ok, be right back."

I'm so excited to see my brother Caleb and my Abnegation best friend I haven't seen them for so long. _Shit__, Caleb will definitely not accept Tobias as my boyfriend. _About 10 minutes later, my door slides open and Caleb, Susan and Tobias come into view.

"Hey," Caleb says, smiling, and I get out of bed to give him and Susan a tight hug.

"I've missed you guys so much," I tell them.

"We've missed you too," Susan says, giving me another hug.

"How are you feeling Four here told us you're sick," Caleb says. _Does he know Tobias is my boyfriend? I doubt it._

"A bit sick but way better than before," I say.

"So..." Caleb grins "are you dating anyone?" _shit I can't lie to him, _Tobias gives me a weird expression.

"Umm," I trail off.

**A/N: Woohoo cliffhanger! Sorry probably going to to do a lot of cliffhangers in his fanfiction! Sorry, not sorry. Also, want to say to go check out my other fanfiction called "A few more days" it's not a chapter fanfiction, so it won't take long to read! Feedback in reviews would be great love you :))) **


	10. Chapter 10: Your dating Four?

**A/N: Please reply to this question in the reviews: How long do you think Caleb and Susan should be at Dauntless for visitation? Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter love you :) **

"Yes, I am dating someone," I say, and Caleb looks surprised.

"Really?" Susan says "who?"

"Um, Four" I look down.

"Four?" Caleb replies, looking even more surprised.

"Mhm"

"Isn't he too old for you?" he asks me, and I know if Caleb liked Tobias before I told him he was my boyfriend that's definitely changed now.

"I'm not that much older" Tobias jumps in, and Caleb gives him a frown "can I talk to you in private Beatrice?"

"Ok and uhh it's Tris now" I explain.

"You changed your name?"

"Yes"

Caleb grabs my arm, and we walk to the bathroom.

"Your dating _Four," _he says as soon as we're in the bathroom.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I ask.

"Of course there is" Caleb gives me a hard look. I'm mad at him; he doesn't have the authority to choose my boyfriends.

"What is it? you don't even know him, so why are you judging?"

"I don't need to know him all I know is that he is older than you; it's obvious how old is he?" Ugh, I want to yell at him and tell him that age doesn't matter. I like Tobias a lot, and my brother cannot change that.

"_Eighteen, _he's only eighteen."

He looks at me like I said Tobias is _thirty years old _"It's only two years. What's your problem?" I question.

"I don't approve of him," he says it like I'm asking for his approval, so I tell him.

"I'm not asking for your approval," I say and walk out of the bathroom and back to Tobias and Susan. Caleb follows.

Four POV:  


When Tris and Caleb walk back from the bathroom, I notice that Caleb looks angry.

"I feel like I've seen you before," Caleb tells me. _Shit shit shit __does he know I'm Marcus's son?_

"Nope, I've never seen you in my life before today," I lie I remember him from when I was a kid.

"Whatever" he rolls his eyes. Well, he doesn't like me.

"Anyways," I say "you guys should leave so Tris can get some rest."

"Who says I have to listen to you?" Caleb asks me, and I lift my left eyebrow.

_"Caleb," _Tris says angrily and gives him a hard look. Caleb storms out of the room.

"See you later _Tris _I like the new name," Susan says.

"Thanks, see you" when they leave, I sit down on the bed next to Tris.

"He doesn't like me," I say.

"Yeah" she replies apologetically and gets out of bed "I'm going to see what Christina is up to now I feel better."

"Ok," I say "oh and Tris" she looks back at me "Zeke wanted me to tell you that Candor or Dauntless is tonight at his place he's hoping you don't puke again."

"I'm in and tell him I won't puke I promise" then she leaves.

**A/N: Tris is better woohoo! Leave me ideas for truth or dare in the reviews! I love you all :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Erudite boy

**A/N: Guys I am so so so sorry for not uploading for a week! Maybe even more! I'm so sorry, and I'll do better. I was just so busy because I had an exam. I'm going to try uploading every three days hopefully. And I'll try uploading on weekends even more! Thanks for understanding. Also, please give me ideas I'm so out of them! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Caleb POV:

What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she dating a guy two years older than her? _Two whole years. _I need them to break up. I can't have my sister dating an older guy. I realise I've been thinking about this for too long. I should see what people do here in Dauntless. It's better than thinking about some lunatic my sister is dating. I walk around the pit. I notice a guy I recognise from the group of Beatrice's friends.

"Hey" he calls out to me "I've been looking for you."

"You...have?" I question.

"Yep, I'm Uriah" he gives me his hand to shake.

"Caleb," I say.

"I know" he grins "anyways your invited to a game of Candor or Dauntless at my brother's apartment."

"What's that?"

"It's like truth or dare you get it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Also tell your Abnegation girlfriend to come to."

"Um...she's no-"

"Make sure you tell her to come. See you there."

"Okay," I say, and he smiles, then walks away.

I continue to walk around the pit. It sure is crowded here. I spot Susan.

"Hey" she smiles at me.

"Hi" I smile back "we're both invited to play a game of Candor or Dauntless tonight," I notice the confusion on her face "It's like truth or dare."

"Oh that's cool I'm in."

"Great" and she walks away. Why am I so awkward around her?

Tris POV:

When Tobias and I arrived at Zeke's apartment, I see all my friends there, and Caleb and Susan are there too. _Oh shit. _I sense drama happening tonight. Caleb doesn't even look at me, but Susan gives me a sweet smile.

"Ok, are we ready to start?" Zeke asks all of us.

"Yeah," we all say.

"Erudite dude," Zeke says, and Caleb looks up at him.

"It's Caleb, alright?" Caleb says, he looks angry.

"Yeah yeah, sure anyways Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor," he says.

"Haha pansycake" Uriah laughs, and Caleb gives him a confused look.

"Why did you leave Abnegation?" Zeke asks, trying to look serious.

"Because" Caleb sits up straight "I've always secretly loved Erudite, I liked what they do, and I like learning new things and being smart."

"Very inspirational," Peter says.

"Erudite smart pants," Uriah says, laughing.

"Um...okay so Beatrice Candor or Dauntless." I know if I choose Candor he'll ask me something about Tobias and then something big will happen.

"Dauntless," I say. He rolls his eyes he's probably disappointed. _Oh well._

"I dare you too...um too" he doesn't even know what to dare me.

"Wow, Erudite boy can't even think of a dare," Lynn says, grinning.

"Yes, I do! I dare you to uh...flirt with Peter for a minute" Really?

"Ew," I whisper.

I get up and walk to Peter.

**A/N: Short chapter! Sorry, I just really wanted a quick update for you all please give me more ideas for this fanfiction because the quicker I get ideas, the more I upload. I'm so clueless on what to do for the truths and dares and what to do for the rest of the story. Oh and guys I'm doing this new thing now where whoever reviews me an idea or a nice review(your more likely to get chosen if you give me an idea) I will pick someone every time I upload to be shout outed in my authors notes!**


End file.
